Stangers to Love
by AzumiNoLove
Summary: Love is beautiful and ugly, easy and difficult. Sometimes is it's like you have love in the palm of your hands but then it flies away leaving you cold and alone. The feeling of wanting to love and be loved never fades and love also shows up unexpectedly. Love is an adventure, will you join me? After all who knows what could happen after a one night stand. OcXKyoya
1. That Night

I need to do something crazy, something reckless. I have to do something; I feel like I'm suffocating. I fell into my bed looking at the ceiling, eyes wet with tears. Suddenly, as if it was a sign form the heavens my phone rang. I rolled across my bed to pick it up, human intraction feels necessary at this point.

"Hello" I whispered into the phone in an attempt to hide my still shaky voice.

"MO! I need you here! like now, no like 10 minutes ago!" The voice proved to be too much for my ears and I pulled back to give my ears some relief.

"Takara, you are too loud! My ears are going to break and I need them."

"Yeah?! well I need you! NOW! it's a code 22."

I took a breath and closed my eyes. Code 22 is a crush alert, since we are adults one would thinks that we wouldn't have codes for crushes but we do. Takara, my best friend, doesn't know my heart was just shattered into a million fucking pieces. I don't plan on letting her know, she's very protective and would hurt someone without a second thought if they had hurt me.

"Okay, okay tell me whats up."

"You know the new club that just opened up? Yes, okay good. Well, the club is having a girls free night." Takara voice seem to be getting more and more excited with every word.

"Yeah, and? code 22?"

"Getting there! Jeez, well I saw my man go in to the club! Mo, this my chance we can have an "accidental" meeting."

"Wait, what are Ouran students doing at a club? Kids this days man." I pulled myself up form the bed and made my way to the bathroom. "Also, it never stops feeling weird that you like a high school guy when your in college."

"He is a second year high school student, that practically means he's a freshman in college. Also have you seen the boy, so handsome it hurts. Please Mo, be my wing girl and help me out. I'll owe you one." Takara begged and pleaded with me to come.

"Okay, I'll come. I need a pick me up anyway and whats better than free drinks? Give me 20 minutes, 30 minutes tops and I'll be there." I looked in the mirror and ruffled my newly cut hair. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a skirt and top that I had never worn because they were too revealing. The top was a black polo necked crop top that was mostly lace save for the small piece of fabric that gave coverage to my boobs. The skirt was a black high waist mini skater skirt. I showered quickly and threw on my outfit silently thanking myself for the "lifestyle" change I had started a couple months back. Eating healthy and working out was paying off right now because I look damn good.

This night will be my night.

* * *

I turned the corner and found Takara pacing back and forth outside of club. Unlike me Takara was pure Japanese and had a small petite frame. She was wearing a white body con dress and white heels. Takara turned as if she could sense my presence.

"You look good." Takara smiled and grabbed my hand leading me to the club. Takara and I walked into the club and Immediately found the host club. It was not at all a surprising that they were surrounded by girls. "How are we going to do this?" She put her hand on her chin. I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder. My goal was a little different then hers, I really just wanted to get drunk and dance.

"While you figure out a strategy I will taste test the liquor. Call me when you need that push!" I gently pushed her closer to her target before walking over to the bar but at first I didn't sit down, instead I scoped out my choices. There were four empty seats and approximately eight possible targets. I chose a guy who already seemed like he had a couple of drinks. He wasn't bad looking at all he had short hair that was obviously died blonde and a few piercings in one ear. He looked me up and down studying my appearance.

"Hello, how are you?" He spoke in broken English. " My name is Daichi"

"Hello, Daichi." I spoke to him in Japanese, the only language I spoke fluently. "I'm more comfortable with Japanese." His face relaxed so quickly is was amusing.

Daichi and I spoke for a while, at least until I got my fill of free drinks from him. Then I ducked out leaving him with a fake phone number. Harsh? maybe, but the drinks here weren't cheap. At least I had a good buzz going just enough to flirt for more free drinks with no guilt and more confidence. about five guys in and I was wasted and impressed by my skills. So impressed that dancing seemed like the best idea in the world and maybe it was. My world was spinning around and lights flashed with bright and vivid colors. Now I understand why Takara goes to parties all the time this was so much fun. I close my eyes and dance with a random guy. My hips moved side ti side and didn't lie. When I felt hands on my waist I spun out of his hold and crashed into another random guy. This guy was tall and very handsome. I looked him intensely. I could feel his arm around my waist which had prevented me from falling.

"Hello." I said meekly letting the sounds of the club drown out my words.

"Are you okay?" The stranger said in a louder voice that fought and won against the surrounding sounds. He looked down at me with an unreadable expression. I simply nodded without moving form his hold. He didn't move ether until someone bumped into us and he tightened his hold me. "Let's move over there." His eyes gestured to a VIP area with less people and more seats. We seemingly glided through the crowd as he lead me to a more comfortable area. When we arrived I didn't sit, instead I stared at him unwittingly. Realizingly that I had stared at him for why to long I quickly looked away.

"Thank You, and uh sorry for . . ." my words drifted off. My eyes were now trained on his chest. He was taller then me and my eyes were naturally in line with his chest. Lust surged through my body. I wonder if he could tell? hopefully not.

"It's no problem." His voice sounded smooth as if it was trying to lure me in. I felt his hand on my chin gently pulling face up, making my eyes meet with his. "My eyes are up here."

"Well . . ." I smiled as I reached up to hold the side of his face. "Your lips should be here." Without letting another moment pass I pressed our lips together. His surprise was only brief before reciprocating to my bold invite.


	2. Morning After

My body felt heavy and my head had ringing pain. I rubbed my eyes before opening them and realizing that I was not in my room. Instead the walls of a hotel were in my sight.

"So, I didn't make it home." I whispered to myself. I felt something move next to me and looked over slowly to see who or what it was. I saw a tuff of black hair peeking out of the hotel covers. Gently I pulled the covers back enough to reveal a very handsome and naked boy. I look at him for a second before realizing he was from that host club. The host club full of Ouran students, full of highschool students. "Shit!"

As swiftly as possible I gathered my belonging got dressed and got out. As I walked down the halls the hotel looked at me strangely. I ignored there stares and focused my eyes on the path ahead of me. I can't believe I got so drunk that I sleep with a high school kid! If Takara ever found out she would never let me live it down. As I reached the lobby of the hotel I noticed it was actually a really nice hotel, like 5 stars nice. At least I didn't wake up in some love hotel.

Around mid-noon I finally reached my apartment. I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped into the bath room. I quickly washed and rinsed myself and hopped into the the bathtub. I let the warm water envelope me like an inviting hug hug. I felt gross, the after effect of drinking could be quite harsh. After cleaning myself and making some tea I sat at my coffee table/work desk/dinner table. I opened my laptop to check my emails.

 _One new message._

I opened the message and read it silently. About a month ago I had applied to several part time positions. I need more money, I had enough through scholarships to get me by easily. However, I wanted to save money to. One day I will I want to travel around world as a traveller and teacher. To do this I need lots of money. I applied for some part time positions that didn't consist of working in a convent store or cafe. The msg was from Ouran notifying me that I had been accepted as a club advisor. The position would seem hella sketchy if any other school offered it. As a club advisor I need to look over and monitor whatever club that assigned me. I was like the school expected clubs to develop like a business or something. The position paid nicely and seemed easy enough. They even would provide me with transportation. As the email told me I called to verify my acceptance of the position and schedule my first day. I would start tomorrow. I smiled and sipped my tea gazing at the email. It really pays so well. Amidst my bliss an upsetting thought set in. What if the Ouran host club by is there? Surely I would get fired if the school found I slept with one of the students. I shook my head and convinced myself that Ouran is such a big school that it would be damn near impossible to run into him.

* * *

I waiting in front of my school as a black limo pulled up. A man in a nicely tailored suit stepped out and greeted me with a smile.

" Kitao, Mohana?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I am here to pick you up." The man gestured to the limo before opening a door for me to slide in. There were several other people already in the limo. Presumably other part timers. There three girls and five guys. One of the guys look familiar but I could quite figure out where I knew him form. That is until he moved over to sit next to me his blonde hair was now pitch black and his piercings had disappeared. Daichi smiled at me. He muttered some words in English that I didn't understand.

"The number you gave me didn't work." Daichi whispered as not to be heard by the other passengers.

"Sorry, must have wrote it wrong." I lied. I turned my head to look out the window ignoring his request to exchange numbers. The whole ride was like that He talked and I gave a minimal response. I didn't want to be rude but I also didn't want to talk to him. Also, his random English was off putting especially since I didn't speak English. When we reached the destination I wasted no time getting out of the limo and following the suited man as we had been instructed to. A girl long black hair fell in line with me.

"Hello, My name is Yamamoto Akiri. What's your name?" The girl asked politely.

"My name is Kitao Mohana, but you can just call me Mohana." The girl nodded and repeated my name ensuring the she was saying it correctly. We talk to each other about small things like school and movies we like to watch for the reminder of the walk.

When my reached the school the suited man lead us to a room and left. The room already had a considerable amount of people in it. Everyone seemed to be around my age in in college and everyone look nervous. Like me they were probably wondering what kind of jobs this would be and how hard it would be. Shortly after leaving a different person walked in holding several manilla folders in their hands. This person had a clean and crisp professional look. My black jeans and button up white blouse had nothing on this person. I could quite tell the gender. The person was older with broad shoulders and wearing a gray suit but had feminine features. I gave up guessing the persons gender since I was terrible at it. The person introduced his self as Hiro. He explained our jobs before handing out the manilla folders he held. We were to attend the club we were assigned as if we were students and keep an eye on the students activities and guide them if necessary. Everyone was a assigned a club in the high school division. I opened up my folder and slowly pulled out a paper with the name of the club I be would be 'advising'.

"So lucky" A girl next to me squealed after having had peaked at my paper. Lucky? I wouldn't use that word to describe the situation I had found myself in.

In bold print across my paper read:

 **OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**


	3. First Day

I have the poorest luck. Not only did I receive the host club to look over but when they gave out uniforms to help everyone blend in I was to big for the ones they had and got stuck in my casual clothes for the day. I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb. I would have an uniform for three days and sill had to attend club functions as if I was a student.

"It's not like I would stick out anyway." I muttered to myself. I stood in front of the pink double set of doors and worked up the courage to open them. I can did this, I just have to make sure that the handsome boy doesn't say anything if he even remembers me. Even though it would hurt my ego I hope he forgot about that night. I gradually open the door and walked in. Host club activities were already is progress and there were rose petals on the floor. I stood by the door until a member of the host came up to me. He was the most easily recognizable as he was Takara's crush.

"Hello beautiful madam. How may I assist you?" Tamaki tilted his head and offered me a rose. I gently accepted the rose and quickly scanned the room for the handsome guy. My eyes found sitting at a couch to the far left with several ladies. "Would you like to sit with Kyoya? I see your gaze is directed at him." So Kyoya was his name.

"NO!" I unintentionally yelled. Tamaki face showed brief shock over my out burst. "Sorry, I'd rather sitting with him." I pointed at a boy or girl sitting to the far right. Tamaki lead me over to the table and introduced me to Haruhi before heading back at own table.

"Hello" Haruhi said in attempt to get my attention. I couldn't but look at Kyoya. My jobs might be on the line if he recognizes me. A part of me wants him to recognize me. I mean I don't want to be forgotten unless he was just that drunk. I feel like I did a good job although that whole night is like a big blur. If I was an uber I'd defiantly get five stars. I wouldn't give need to give out free water and gum. Wait, no I'm not a goddamn uber.

"Hello, I'm Mohana but you can call me Hana." I took my eyes of off Kyoya and placed them on Haruhi. " I'm new here " I lied.

"Oh really? What year are you?"

"Um" I needed to think should I be young or old? What year was Haruhi? How many people does this person know? In orientation the stressed the importance of not get caught. Altought I still don't understand why it's important that I don't get caught. "I'm a senior"

"Really? We have two seniors in the host club. Maybe you know them Honey-senpai and More-senpai" Haruhi gestured over to a tiny boy and large man. They were like day and night, water and fire, child and adult.

"That's a Baby! He's so tiny, is that his baby sitter? A baby genius?"

"No" Haruhi chuckled at my comment. I smiled, my job would be easier if I made friends with at least one of the host.

 _I dream high nan kkumeul kkujyo himdeul ttaemyeon nan nuneul gamgo ~_

"My phone! Sorry." I grabbed my jacket pockets and haphazardly pulled out my phone. "Sorry, Haruhi. I have to answer this." I stood up and walk to one of the dressing rooms on the side of the club. Trying not to obtain any more attention then I was already getting.

"MO!" Takara yelled through the phone when I answered. I sat down on a cushioned bench and prepared for the worst.

"Don't call me Mo, and no yelling and whats up?"

"There a rumor on campus that you and Reichi broke up!" This made me stand up. The whole campus knows? No one knew anything when I went to classes this morning. Damnit, what did that asshole do in such a short amount of time. He broke my heart and now he wants to brag about it? I'm not going to lets him win this.

"Yeah, we did." Pacing back and forth in the dressing room I wonder just how much informaton of the breakup she knew about. Did she know why we broke up? Did the campus know? Reichi better have kept his pretty little mouth shut. "It was bound to happen."

"Bound to happen? Imma kill him! He must have done something, right? You loved him so much."

"It's really fine." I shook my head even though she couldn't see me. "It was a mutual breakup."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm-" While pacing I had turned only to collide with Kyoya. I swiftly turned back around in a half assed attempt to hide my face. "Takara, I call you later." I said hanging up the phone. I needed to find away out, maybe he didn't see my face and I still have a chance to slide by unnoticed.

"Is Mo your name?"

"No, well it's a nickname, but don't like it." I didn't turn around but I still feel his presence behind me. His presence was strong and cold.

"Then what's your name?" He said cooly.

"I . . . uh . . . don't have one."

"Everyone has a name I wonder what your is?" I could feel his breath against my ear.

"YOU DON'T HAVE WORRY I WON'T TELL ANYONE IF YOU DON'T" I yelled running out of the room and back to where Haruhi and I were sitting. I sat in my seat and rested my head on the table unsure what else to do. My breath was heavy and I didn't know why, was it because I ran? or was is Kyoya? I was more than in shape so the run couldn't have been it. Jeez, what are high school drinking to look like that. Whatever is they need to stop drinking it and give some to me. I looked up expecting to meet eyes with Haruhi but instead deep charcoal eyes stared back at me.

"You yelled and ran away that isn't very lady like" Kyoya pushed his glasses up with his index finger the sun reflecting off of them creating a glare.

"At the clu-" My words were cut of when Kyoya placed the same finger he used to push up his glasses on my lips. I closed my eyes and pushed his finger away. "Sorry"

"I want to talk to you Mo."

"Don't call me Mo."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Nothing, that's the thing you shouldn't call me."

"It would be nice if I didn't have to call you but I have to talk about important matters with you."

"Why? What is there to talk about?"

"A lot. One example would be there reason you're here today pretending to be an Ouran student."

"Wha, uh" I was at a lost for words. What did this man know and how did he find out. He seemed smart and not just book smart. I gave him my phone number but not my name. If I give this boy too much information he'll have an upper hand on me and I'm not sure how he would use that upper hand. After having him my number he walked away and Haruhi returned like magic. I enjoyed the rest on my time talking with Haruhi and observing the club activities. When everything was done I went home being sure to avoid being anywhere close to Daichi. When I reached home at least I wrote a summary that we are required to write every visit. Then I relax after a long day of classes, studying, working and Kyoya my body and mind were worn out. It was only later into the night that received a call from Kyoya with a proposition. He was a clever boy who already figured out the school hired me to look over the club. Now, if I want to keep my job I must work with Kyoya as a double agent of sorts.

Note to self: Handsome rich boys are dangerous, stay away at all cost.


	4. Annoyed

The next day I stayed after club hours ended as per Kyoya's orders. I let out a long sigh. Why me? What I do? Is karma for being late with rent last month? I lazily looked around the room surveying every thing I didn't notice before. The walls were tall and the ceilings high. The room was filled with expensive things which isn't smart, I mean what if someone breaks something. Think of it, it has to have happened before.

"Mohana?" A voice form behind spoke out.

"Yes" I turning around to see not only Kyoya but the whole host club. "Oh, hi"

"Mohana will be acting as a double agent. She was hired by the school to 'look after' the club." Each member nodded showing that they understood. Kyoya explain that I was actually in college and whatnot then the host club preceded to introduced themselves. Honey Sendai was a baby, Mori senpai was a goddamn man, Tamaki was annoying, Haruhi was a girl-boy, Renge was a psycho, Hikaru was a twin, Karou was the more bearable twin, Kyoya was the bane of my existence and that about wraps up introductions.

"I actually have to go! but I'll email Kyoya dutifully!" I quickly bowed then ran out the doors. The least amount of time I spend in the host club the better. I opted to walk home in order to avoid Daichi but that plan was quickly proven to be in vain when Daichi walked up to me.

"Mohana! Walking home?" He was talking in English again.

"Daichi, I don't understand what you are saying" I said annoyed. "I don't speak English."

"Impossible, wait then do you speak African?" Daichi put his hand to his chin. I rolled my eyes a quickly walked away from him.

"Wait!" He yelled in English. I walked faster putting my handphones on as I walked. Going home was terrible I had to listen to Daichi's broken English until he got off the train at his stop. The rest of the way home was quite fortunately I stopped at the 7/11 to grab a bento and an Asahi. I didn't feel like cooking and was running low on beer.

The next, and day after that went by quickly and before I knew it Friday had come. I walked into the host club with a light smile on my face. I was thankful to be getting a break. I still didn't know if Kyoya remembers me or not. He never talks about it, and he didn't even bring it up when he found out I was a student undercover. He doesn't even act like he knows something. Maybe he did forget, or maybe he's planing something. No, he couldn't anything want from a commoner like me. There was no way I could be of use to him.

"Hi. Haruhi" I sat across form Haruhi

"Hi, Hana." Haruhi greeted me with a smile. I smile back mostly because the nickname Hana was really picking up here. On campus everyone I know calls me Mo even though I told them to call me Mohana or Hana. I sat and talk with Haruhi for a bit before moving over to sit with the twins.

"Hana!" Twins shouted simultaneously.

"Hey what you want?" Suspicion was laced in my voice. These twin have lied and tricked Tamaki a lot. It may be funny when it happens to Tamaki but I won't be laughing if they tricked me.

"Let's play the-" One twin started.

"which one is Hikaru game!" The another twin finished.

"Nope, lets not." I said sitting down in the middle of the two. They had a spot in the host club they kinda overlooked the whole room.

"Why not~" Hikaru whined.

"Because I don't which one is wh-" My words fell short upon noticing something. Kyoya had been staring pretty intensely at Haruhi. This isn't just a thing that happened today, it's every day. Whether he knows it or not he is definitely in love with Haruhi.

"Hana?" Karou said leaning in closer to my face. I turned my head towards him but that put in an awkward position that made it look like we were going to kiss. I pulled myself back falling on Hikaru and out of my chair.

"Ow" Hikaru rubbed his head. "Are you okay, Hana?'

"Fine, I'm fine" I said trying to get up off of Hikaru. A hand was offered to help me and I accepted. I was pulled up to find the hand belong to Kyoya. I stared at him for a while getting a little angry the he didn't at all affected by the one night stand. It was like he just swept it under the rug.

"Let's talk" Kyoya glasses seemed sharper and meaner then usual. He lead me to what I presume to be a private lounge. "Mohana, I can't have you breaking things and ending up in compromising positions with the host.

"It's a host club why does it even matter?"

"You aren't a real customer and the host club doesn't profit form you being here. Therefore it is more problematic when you break things and get to close with the host." Kyoya spoke with a cold tone. annoying.

"Nothing even broke" I said under my breath.

"You still caused a disturbance" Kyoya spoke with authority to me, his elder.

"Shove it, Kyoya" I went to walk away but Kyoya pulled me back by my arm.

"Wait, I'm not done. We have more things to discuss." All of Kyoya movement and words were sharp and cold.

"This is so annoying! You don't even care! You probably don't even remember." I took a deep breathe in an attempt to gather my thoughts. Kyoya expression looked shock but soon settled into an focused stare. "Even if you forgot I remember weather I want or not. It's like I'm the only one worried about it. You're in high school Kyoya! I'm in college, I'm freaking 21! I hate being the only one who worried while you can easily put it in your past and make puppy eyes at some girl-boy who won't even look at you!" Completely out of breathe I slumped against the wall.

"Mohana"

"Why are you so attractive?!" I whine wiggling my body and letting my self fall to the floor. Kyoya placed his fore arm on the wall above my head and pulled my face up towards is with his right hand.

"The same goes for you." Suddenly his lips were on mine making my mind go blank. I could feel myself sink into the kiss enjoying every second of it. Coming to my senses I pushed him back.

"No, no, no this is what was the problem"

"It is a problem, but lets take our time fixing it" Kyoya smile slyly. I was in trouble I can't say no to that face, even worst then that I can't say no to his body.


	5. The Second Time

I don't know how but a couple hours later I ended up in Kyoya's house standing awkwardly in the door way. Kyoya had already shed his shoes and walked into the house. He turned around staring at me for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"Come in" Kyoya said pushing his glasses up cause them to glare.

"Uh, Sure" I kicked off my shoes and neatly placed them next to Kyoya's. I hesitantly followed him into his home and he lead me into the living room. I know what following him home implies and I don't know why I followed him. I have to make sure he won't tell and they we don't make our relationship any deeper. " Kyoya, I . . . I mean we can't . . . um" I tried to keep my eyes on him but they kept shifting side to side as if I was about to tell a lie.

"Do you have classes tomorrow?" Kyoya asked interrupting my broken sentence.

"No, but we can't . . . we . . ." I shuttered loosing my will to talk. I don't want to say it, it makes more real that I made that kind of mistake. I slept with him without knowing anything about him for all I know he could be the kind of guy that blackmails people.

"We can't what?" Kyoya said. I looked at him. He was making me angry, he know very well what we can't do.

"Kyoya, we can't do what we did before" I looked at him with eyes that implied what we couldn't do.

"What did we do before?"

"Damn it! We can't have sex! Happy? Why did I even follow you here? What's wrong with me."

"Why can't we?" Kyoya tone became slightly smug like he already knew the outcome of this debate.

"Why?" I looked at him like he was stupid. "Well lets see your in highschool and I'm in college. You're some genius, rich boy and I'm an average commoner. Even tough I just said that do not refer to me as a commoner, I am not common. Also, we are not only in different worlds we're in different universes!"

"Different universes?" Kyoya questioned looking around the living room. "To me it seems more like we're in the same room."

"You know what I mean. Plus you're in love with Haruhi and I don't have anyone I love right now but still!"

"What does that matter" Kyoya's face seemed to have gotten a little darker with the mention of Haruhi. Did he really like her that much? He didn't have the same reaction the last time I said her name.

What does it matter? I don't do sex without love. It's not who I am, and I'm definitely not going to have sex with someone who's in love with someone else." I waved my hands in front of me for emphasis.

"You keep saying why we can't and shouldn't but you never said you didn't want to" Kyoya smiled almost patronizingly. I stood there quietly for a couple of moments. He was hitting the nail on the head, it's not that I don't want to.

"What good would this be for you? If Haruhi found out she would angry, yes? or maybe he would disappointed or not care at all."

"We both have something to gain form this." Kyoya walked out of the living room into a kitchen, I followed after. I couldn't gauge his reaction to my mention of Haruhi again. Part of me didn't want to.

"No we don't. This kind of relationship is dangerous mostly for you since your rich and have an image to maintain."

"I want a sallow relationship with someone who isn't interested in my funds and you need me" His eyes looked at me as if he could see my soul, as if he could read my mind every single though. I wouldn't put it pass him to have ming reading abilities.

"Need you? HA!" I let out a big fake laugh. This damn boy was going to be the end of me. I walked over to the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Kyoya was on the other side staring at me knowingly.

"Every time you look at me I feel like your going to jump me."

"Hey, jump is a little intense I wouldn't jump you and I don't look at you like that!" I slammed my hands on the counter. "This is not going to happen. This is not going to be a thing."

"If you really didn't want to wouldn't you have left by now" Time to have stopped momentarily. He was right why was I still even here I should have been left. Honestly I shouldn't have even come over.

"Left?" I looked over at a clock the was on the wall. It had been well over and hour since I got here. How we been auguring this entire time? "Right, I'm leaving."

"The trains stop running in a hour and it takes an hour and a half to get there if you walk"

"Who said I would walk? Get one of your drivers to drive me there"

"I can't do that"

"Why"

"It's counter productive since I want you to stay."

"I have classes so I need to go"

"No, you don't." Kyoya walked over to me and placed he face next to mine. " Do you really want to leave?" His voice was low and smooth.

"No" The word fell of my lips before I could think. Kyoya stepped back with a knowing smile on his lips. "Damn it" I really can't believe I caved in so easily. I stepped closer to Kyoya lightly grabbing his shirt. "Your room . . .where is it?"

Kyoya lead me to his room which was bigger then my entire apartment. The bed was rather far form the door and the room was pretty bare. He didn't have much in the name of decorations or things in general. Kyoya walked ahead of me stopping and turning around once he reach the edge of his bed. I walked up to him and slowly took my shirt of with my eyes lock on Kyoya as he began to unbutton his shirt. Seeing his chest began slowly exposed made me feel somehow embarrassed. I covered my torso and looked away. I could feel Kyoya's eyes on me and began to get self conscious. He was nicely built and had a pretty face to match.

"Mohana" Kyoya voice was breathy.

"This feels different then last time." I looked down. "This is more embarrassing, or I'm more nervous than last time." Kyoya pulled my arms away from my torso and scanned my body.

"What's there to be nervous about we're not doing anything we haven't done already. Although last it was you who undressed me." Kyoya whispered the last of his sentence into me ear as he unclasped my bra single handedly. My bra slid down my arms and fell quietly to the floor.

* * *

Waking up this time wasn't as harsh and I wasn't in a big rush to leave. I attempted to pull myself up and out of bed but was quick captured and pulled down by a stray arm. I glanced over a Kyoya who looked to be dead asleep. I tried to push myself out of his hold but his strength was truly greater than mine.

"Stop moving and sleep or something" Kyoya voice was low and his slightly opened eyes looked like they were ready to kill. Talk about not being a morning person. I simply sighed and conformed to his wishes. I looked at Kyoya's face and was on the edge of falling back to sleep when A doorbell rang annoyingly loud. It was only moments later when I heard Tamaki's high pitch voice coming form down the hall. Both Kyoya and I shot up out of bed. I grabbed my shirt, skirt and bra that were strewn across the floor.

"Well, shit. Kyoya this is your fault." I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Find somewhere and hide" Kyoya said so calmly that one would think he got into situations like this all the time. "Go in the closet"

"Go in the closet" I mimicked before actual going into the closet. I could hear Kyoya say 'very mature' before Tamaki busted into the room without caution. The fucking door was unlocked. I put on my clothes as swiftly as I could given the circumstances.

 _SO BABY TURN IT UP! CAUSE THE SPEAKERS GOTTA BOOM~_

Oh shit, My phone. I searched my body for it but it wasn't on me, it was on the night stand by the bed. I waited until I heard the door close to come out of the closet. A scenario I never thought I'd be in. Walking over to the bed I spotted my phone easily, the screen was lit with three new notifications. All the messages were from Kyoya.

 _When I leave go to a guest room and pretend you stayed the night there. I'll make up an excuse as to why._

 _What kind of stupid ringtone do you have?_

 _Coast is clear_

I nodded to myself and turned to leave the room when I notice an unexpected breeze. I stood still upon the realization that I did not have any underwear on. As any girl would I began to violently search the room for my lost undergarments. What kind of girl tricking losses her underwear!


	6. The Worst Luck

Well this is the absolute worst I can't find my underwear. How could I lose it?! I fell onto Kyoya's big bed completely drain form looking for my panties. I closed my eyes and tried to think about where they might be, but my mind drew a blank.

 _SO BABY TURN IT-_

I quickly grabbed my phone and put it on silent. There was a new message form Kyoya.

 _I have them so come out._

He has what? . . . That jackass! I stood up and marched down to the living room only to be greeted by the entire host club. Everyone turned to look at me a little shocked to see me there. I give a small smile and wave. I wanted to be angry and yell at Kyoya for taking something so important so causally but I couldn't do that now. Not with the entire host club watching.

"Hello" I said weekly unsure of what else to do.

"What is she doing here." Hikaru asked. Pointing rather rudely at me. I gave him a small glare. He better put that finger away before I break it.

"She was tutoring me last night and missed the train. So I prepared a guest room for her to stay the night." Kyoya words were smooth and convincing. I sighed this boy had it all planned out didn't he. This triggered the loud blonde one to cling to Kyoya and complement what a nice wife he was to take in a commoner for the night.

"Well since Kyoya has his friends over it would only be right if I take my leave." I headed towards the door. Half way to my destination I felt something pull on my arm. I looked down to see Honey look up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Why are you leaving? Stay and play with us?" Honey's eye where big and watery. He was like a kid, I'm not good with kids.

"Yes, Mohana. If you leave so hurriedly you might leave something behind." Kyoya said not looking up form the little black book he held in his hands. I looked back at Kyoya and sighed .Without a word returned to the couch were everyone was sitting and sat next to Haruhi. Still didn't know what gender Haruhi was but he or she was still the most normal out of the lot.

Apparently everyone was here for what Tamaki called family bonding times, but the twins insisted he just wanted to spend time with Haruhi. Tamaki didn't have much of a game plan for activities which made me side more with the twins. A lot of people in this club seemed to have a thing for Haruhi. I don't know a lot about this club so far but I do know that Haruhi is a heartbreaker. It was approximately an hour later when the club finally decided on something. The game was hide n seek and somehow I was it. I closed my eyes and begun to count. I could hear everyone scramble to find a place to hide. Tamaki was insisting Haruhi hide with him while Honey was asking if he could bring cake with him to his hiding place. As I got to the end of my count down all the noise slowly become silent and I opened my eyes. I walked in a circle around the living room wondering where should I look first. The closets seemed like a decent hiding place so I choose to look there first. I tip toed down the hall opening doors to closets seeing if anyone was in there. After not having any luck with the closets I decided to scream the bathrooms next. I walked into a bathroom closing the door gingerly before having a chance to scan the room I was pulled into the tub. I fell in painfully.

"Ow, K-" I shoot my head up expecting for Kyoya be behind the stunt but instead Hikaru was looking down at me. "Found you" I said meekly. I started pull myself up only to be pulled back down, Hikaru still had a grip on my wrist. I give him an annoyed look before trying to pull my arm away which ended in failure of course.

"Mohana?" Hikaru said my name in a low voice which made me nervous.

"Yes" I growled wanting to get out of this uncomfortable position. I was on top of Hikaru with only one hand keeping at any kind of distance from him and his right leg was dividing the two of mine.

"Why aren't you wearing underwear today? Is it a fashion statement?"

"What . . ." I blushed. "I'm wearing underwear what are you talking about?" Hikaru placed his pointer finger on my lower thigh.

"I. Don't. Think. You. Are." He said coyly bringing his finger up my thigh more with every word. " I. Wonder. Why?" His finger now rested at edge of my skirt. My blush darken and I glared intensely at him.

"I just forgot" He chuckled at my statement. "Anyway what does it matter I found you and now I have to go find the rest. So if you would excuse me." I tried to pull my arm away but he didn't let go. Hikaru lend forward as if he was about to whisper in my ear but bit it instead. Shocked I grabbed my ear losing the support I had and came crashing down on Hikaru. At this time Hikaru let go of my hand and placed it around my waist. I angrily pulled myself away and stubbled put of the tub as Hikaru watch on with amusement.

"You're funny." Hikaru said still laughing as I walked out of the bathroom.

I eventually found everyone and we started the game again, and again, and again. I never wanna play hide n seek again. I swear we ended up playing a hundred times. Each time Hikaru or Kyoya was it they always magically seemed to find me first. When finally stopped I was exhausted and ready to go home. Fate seemed to have different plans for me. I should have first noticed the bad weather when I could hear the wind beating against this mansion of a home. I probably ignored it in the hope it would go away but it didn't. There was a typhoon raging outside making it unsafe for anyone to leave. Yet again we were all gathered in the living room to plan our next step.

"I'm hungry" Whined Karou as he leaned against his brother.

"Yeah, Kyoya can't your maids cook us something" Hikaru begged.

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up with his pointer finger. "The maids and butlers were sent home earlier today. Tonight we're on our own"

"What are we going to do for dinner then?" Hikaru asked.

"Why don't we cook something?" Haruhi stood up and motioned to the kitchen. "We can make curry"

Everyone nodded in agreement and divided up to conquer the meal. We finished cooking and sat down and ate. I was sitting between Karou and Haruhi. Haruhi and I chatted about different sales, tips for saving money and occasionally I talked to Karou about fashion. Dinner was going quite peacefully.

"Kyoya, how should we split up rooms tonight?" Tamaki asked. "I think I should share with Haruhi."

"I would prefer not senpai." Haruhi finished his plate and walked around to collect everyone else finished dishes.

"I'll share with Mori" Honey said eating a piece of cake. A cake that came out of no where. He didn't have that a moment ago.

"Tamaki you'll share with me and Hikaru and Karou will share." Kyoya stood up and headed to his room. I guess I was sharing with Haruhi, which is bad compared who I could be sharing a room with. I help Haruhi out in the kitchen before headed to one of the guest rooms when I felt someone pull my arm causing me to stumble back a little.

"Ky-" I stopped my sentence as the culprit stood front of me. Again I was wrong it wasn't Kyoya instead an nuisance stood in front of me. "Hikaru"

"Mohana, I think tonight we should share a room"

"What?! A room? why and what about Karou?"

"Karou, me and you. What difficult to understand? Are you stupid?" Hikaru looked a me like I was indeed stupid. He lean over putting a hand on my shoulder and whispered the next line. "Unless you want Haruhi and the others to know about-" I covered his mouth with my hand to get him to shut up.

"Fine, by the way is Haruhi a boy or girl?" Hikaru's face looked slightly nervous at the question.

"Boy" Hikaru said. "Haruhi is a boy"

"So I guess no matter who I'd have to share a room with a guy." I gave up quickly and followed Hikaru to the guest room him and Karou were sharing for the night. Karou was already a sleep in the bed. "Well, guess I'm on the floor."

"Floor?" Hikaru tossed an shirt and boxers at me. "Change into these and get into the bed well share. Unless your worried about something?"

"No, I am not but what's with these boxers?"

"There mine and there clean so wear them or not I don't mind which ever one choose is good with me." Hikaru smile and sat on the edge of the bed. I blushed and used the bathroom to change. It seemed like they had already planned to stay the night. I didn't like the idea of wearing boxers some else had worn before but it's better then sleeping next to them underlies and a bed is better than the floor. I walked out decked in a t-shirt and gray plaid boxers on. I ended sleeping squashed between the two for the night. It was uncomfortable and felt like they fighting me to get to each other even tough they where sleeping. Sleeping with twin isn't fun and I don't know why people think it would be.


	7. Forgotten

I was invited and Haruhi was kidnapped. Yep the pretty much summarizes how we ended up at this jungle resort pool place. Haruhi seemed to dislike being here almost as much a I was enjoying it. It was like a mini vacation for me. Unfortunately I don't have a super cute bathing suit to wear only my one pieces I had bought to exercise at the local pool. It was speedo brand which meant two things it was unnecessarily tight and held up really well. I wore a pair of yellow board shorts over top of it. Haruhi been kidnapped by the twins and was gone for a while, probably doing guys things. I kind of wanted to find Kyoya but I also wanted to swim. Kyoya and I have had a relationship that is basically pure benefits for three weeks now although we have done anything that risqué since that night at his place.

I was enjoy myself in the pool relaxing away form the host club. I wasn't paying much attention to anything when the pool begun to shake. I quickly swam and pulled my self out but in the distance I could see honey was not so lucky. I don't know what kind of resort has alligators on the loose in my opinion not a good one. I was too far form everyone to call out to them or making before a alligator attacked me. I took cover in one of the girls dressing rooms. I texted Kyoya since I only had his number and patiently waited for his response so I can find everyone again.

 **one hour**

 **two hours**

 **three hours later**

Da fuck, I had texted Kyoya three times and even called and no response. I don't even know if it's safe to go back out. I know should have faith that they will come get me or tell me where they are but how can I. I don't know any of them that well and the only one who seems like a decent enough to care was Haruhi, who doesn't have a phone. With no real choice I waited, and waited until the lights went out. I creeped out of the dressing room and found my way out of the resort and had to walk an hour to the near train station because I didn't have enough for a taxi. Later that night Kyoya called me. I let the phone ring all three times. I eventually turned off my phone after sending Takara a text that my phone will be off phone the night and not to worry I'm safe. She worries a lot and I didn't what her breaking down my door because she thinks I'm in danger.

 _knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock ~_

That could not be Takara I rose form my comfortable my sofa and walked to the door. I had no Idea who could be, I didn't have many friends that were close enough were random visit this late a night were okay.

"Whose there?" I asked with caution. I walked up to the door hoping it was someone you going to kill me. If someone's goal was to kill me they probably wouldn't kick. Unless they wanted to lower my defenses.

"It's me" Without a doubt I recognized that vioce from anywhere, it was Kyoya. I'd rather the killer.

"Why are you here?" I asked not moving from my spot to open the door. I refuse to let him in my home right now, not when the though of him pisses me off.

"Open the door"

"No, go home. It's late." I heard a exsaperated sigh on the other side of the door. Then the knocks started up again. I quickly opened the door and Kyoya slipped into my apartment without hesitation. He properly took of his shoes and walked into my living room/ Bedroom area. I closed and locked the door and turned a round. I had to get him out of my house. I was in no mood to see him.

"I called a couple times and you didn't pickup" Kyoya said as he looked around my room.

"I texted a couple of times and you didn't reply." I retorted.

"My phone died" Kyoya stated as if it made up for forgetting about my existence.

"Did it?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Did you even notice I was gone?"

"My phone died and I don't know your phone number by heart . . . yet"

"Kyoya answer the question. Did you notice I was gone?" I pulled his arm turning him towards me.

"We were all preoccupied with Honey, Haruhi and Mori"

"After that?" Was there a a moment today where realized that someone he invited was missing?

"After"

"After you found them Kyoya did you realize I was gone after you found them?"

"Mo, I-" He pushed up his glasses like he was thinking. Thinking of an answer the would please me enough that I would forget and forgive. Well, that's not going to happen, not tonight.

"Don't fucking called me Mo. You forgot about me! did you have any idea how long I was there? I waited for five hours and then it took me two hours to get back home." I was on the edge of yelling but the walls are thin and the sound would bother the neighbors.

"I'm sorry Mohana"

"Nope, nah uh. I need you to realize that I am not your play thing. I'm not a toy that you lose and then just buy other. I am human and it's hurts when the person who invited you forgets you were fucking there! What if I had gotten hurt? What if I had gotten attacked by one of those ridiculous alligators? I cloud have died and you would have known or cared." I was on the edge of tears. "Go Home, Kyoya."

"The trains have stopped running."

"What no limo, no driver?" He didn't answer me, he just looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Look Kyoya you don't have to care about my well being but at least pretend like you do. If I was the daughter or son of some big company you would'nt've so conveniently forgot about me."

"You're crying" Kyoya said taking hold of my wrist.

"Shut up" I sniffled. "Anyone one would be like this"

Kyoya didn't saying thing he just pressed my face against chest and we stood there. I could hear small noises form the world around me become dull. Kyoya was surprisingly warm and patient. I could really tell how much time was passing and they thought of sending Kyoya home receded into the back of my mind. I suppose if I was the daughter or son of a rich tycoon He wouldn't hold me like this, or maybe he would. I'm starting to feel like if this relationship continues it will end up similar to my last one. I really shouldn't be wasting my time over something that will never be more than lust.


	8. Day On The Beach

The sand was hot beneath my feet and the sum was beaming down on me with all it's might. A day at the beach, if this was suppose to be Kyoya's way of apologizing it needs some work. A bunch of highschool girl ran past me squealing. I compared our outfits with each other. All the girls seemed to have shopped at the same store or browsed through the same magazine. I stood out a bit as I normally do. In the sprit of beach fun times Iwent shopping for a new bathing suit. I opted for a black two piece, the bottoms were boy shorts and the topped ruffles on top with a kitty face on it. Each member of the host club was busy entertaining the ladies. I found a group of girls playing in the water and decided to join them. They were knee deep in the water tossing a big beach ball back and forth. It was easy enough to join them and learn their names. In total there were five girls Yuri, Mai, Natsumi, Ellie and SoYoung

"Mohana, Whose your favorite host?" Yuri asked batting the ball toward me.

"Oh, uh Hikaru" I lied. His name was the first name to come to mind at the time. I don't why, doesn't matter though saying Kyoya's name would end up bitting me in the butt.

"Me too" SoYoung agreed.

"I prefer Kyoya." Natsumi gushed catching the ball. "He is kind to everyone, but there is always a wall around him. Things like that make a man more mysterious."

"I know what you mean. Kyoya's my favorite too!" Yuri exclaimed.

Mai and Ellie both preferred Tamaki and Yuri was all for the twins. Yuri wanted both twins and insisted that they were better together. I could not agree with her, not even a little Karou seemed a to be a lot better and less annoying than his counter part. As prim and proper as these girls seemed they had some dirty minds. We talked about a few things like fashion, classes, teacher, home lives, exc. most of which I ad to lie about. It was the last half of our conversation that I wasn't expecting. They began talking about what they would drink forms whose mouth if given the chance and what the wanted to see the host club members in. This was unsettling to hear even more so when Kyoya's name came up to protect my sanity I excused myself and left the group to their R-rated chat. I walked aimlessly oh the beach until I saw Haruhi, the twins and a couple of girls walk in a cave. Curiously I walk up to see what they were up to. I came just in time to see a failed attempt to scare Haruhi. I laughed when Haruhi wasn't even fazed by their ridiculousness.

"You guys call that an attempt?" I chuckled. Hikaru and Karou turned towards me. "Why are you even trying to scare Haruhi?"

"Did you not hear?" Hikaru asked putting his arm on my shoulder.

"Who ever successfully scares Haruhi gets his pictures from highschool." Karou stated putting his arm on my other shoulder.

"That's scary, How'd he get Haruhi's pictures?" I questioned.

"Kyoya's a scary man." Karou said as he walked away. Hikaru didn't follow him instead he positioned himself in front of me and mouthed the words panties. I lightly punched him in the chest while giving him a mean look before walking a way. I walked towards the beach area where Kyoya was sitting and joined him. Kyoya was looking mighty fine in his trunks.

"Kyoya you're kind of a terrifying guy." I played with the sand beauty my toes. We were sitting on beach chairs, a smart idea since now I don't have to worry about sand getting everywhere. Kyoya didn't even look up from the book he was writing in when he responded.

"What are you talking about?"

"The perv-o picture you have of Haruhi. How do you do it? I hope you don't have any youthful photos of me." I smiled leaning back in my chair. Kyoya could be a top secret spy agent.

"I don't" He said simply not even bothering with my other questions. I sulked if my short isn't off this man don't pay a lot of attention to me. I mean he invited me to this and the pool yet doesn't really bother with me. It's probably a formality with him meaning I should stop saying yes. Was showing up at my house a formality too? Perhaps, to keep me satisfied. What about now, why won't he keep my satisfied now? Jeez, what am I in high school?

"mmm" I looked to the side not wanted to show Kyoya I was feeling a little disappointed. I was start to lose myself in though when I felt something heavy on my back. I didn't know who it was until the person whispered panties in my ear. Hikaru put all his weight on my and wrapped his arms lightly around my neck. "Are five? Get off me Hikaru!"

"Don't Wanna" Hikaru whined. He hugged me tighter pushing my body into a fold.

"Hikaru if you don't stop my bathing suit top is going to come undone, quit it." I whispered as quietly as possible. Hikaru didn't respond with words instead he pushed harder as if to say 'not gonna'. "Hikaru!"

I don't know if it was my loud voice of Hikaru's whining that suddenly caught Kyoya's attention. Kyoya's head lifted up from his black book and his eyes focused on Hikaru. "You're too idle Hikaru. Keep in mind we have guest that need attending to." Kyoya words were stern like an overly strict mother. I furrowed my brows and glared at Kyoya. My glared was unmet because at the moment I clearly was not on Kyoya's radar at the moment.

"Well I'm a guest and I need attending to!" I yelled as stood up bringing Hikaru up with me. "Come on Hikaru, entertain me."

* * *

Several hours had past and all day I bounced from host to host ( excluding Kyoya) and group of girls to group of girls. I was feeling tired when I saw a peculiar scene. There was three boys and two girls up there, arguing I think. I stood there watching as more people came and one of the boys was pushed into the water. Only then that I had put it all together and realized to was Haruhi that fell in. I rushed to see if he was okay and came just in time to see something peculiar. Tamaki was carrying Haruhi out of the water. Tamaki looked strong and had a serious expression on, one I never saw him have. He gently let Haruhi down. That's when three things happen: one, I found out Haruhi is indeed a girl, two, Tamaki and Haruhi fought, and three, Tamaki got angry. I watched a Tamaki walked away first, then every else started walking towards the house. I followed slowly behind Kyoya and the twins.

"I understand her" I suddenly declared. Kyoya and Hikaru looked back me with a questioning look. "I understand where Haruhi is coming from. What Haruhi did was dangerous because the situation was dangerous, not because she's a girl. Saying the she could have gotten hurt because she's a girl like saying all girls are weak and need to be protected. In my life all of the strongest people I have met where girls. So needing to be protected because one is a girl is a void opinion to me. If someone needs to be protected it should because of the situation they are in not their gender. Plus, even the strongest people sometimes gets hurt it's a fact of life." I looked away after finishing my abrupt speech. I don't think I got what I was actually think out clearly but I also didn't feel like trying to explain it. I simply shocked my head and picked up my pace.

We all, save for Tamaki who left early, ate an awkward dinner together which ended with Haruhi apologizing to everyone and them going to throw up. I finished my meal slowly to avoid what Haruhi had to go through. After finishing eating I went of to find Kyoya, who left with Tamaki. I walked to where Honey said his room was and noticed the door was cracked. I peeked threw expected to see Kyoya undressing or writing in that stupid little book he always carried. I was greeted with neither instead on the other side of the door I saw Kyoya on top of Haruhi. I couldn't hear the words they were saying but it doesn't matter. I returned to my room quietly passing Tamaki on my way.


	9. That Night On The Beach

The bed was soft beneath my body but had the right amount of firmness. Rich people sure live luxurious lives, I'm so envious. I rolled over to cuddle a pillow before drifting of to sleep.

 _~I was walking along side Reichi holding his hand. I looked up at him the man I loved. I reached up to wipe dirt from his cheek._

 _"Reichi you didn't have to fight the poor boy" I giggled. He looked down at me with a very stern face._

 _"Yes I did. You kept being nice to him and he got the wrong idea. I'm not going to let him touch whats mine with his dirty hands."_

 _"What if his hands were clean?" I asked jokingly. Reichi didn't find the joke as funny as I did._

 _"Mo, you're too nice to people and get attached to fast. That's why things like this happen, because of your carelessness. That new friend you have is the perfect example. You have only know her for two weeks and she already has the keys to your apartment!" Reichi flicked my four head like it helped to proved his point. I rubbed the spot for a bit a pouted._

 _"Takara needs a place to crash since her parents fight so often. Plus look at us I only knew you for two days before we started dating and look five years laters, still going strong. I get attached but maybe it's to the right people, like you." A smile graced Reichi lips and his brown eyes sparkled. I could tell he loved me very much._

 _loved past tense_

 _I wonder when became the only one in the relationship who was in love~_

"Lock your door." A voice said waking me form my light slumber. I opened my eyes to see Kyoya hovering over my bed.

"Lock? Why?" I asked getting up form the bed. " It's not like a member of the host club would come in and beat me up or anything. I'm pretty safe even with my door unlocked." Kyoya simple sighed realizing his point wasn't going to make it across.

"Mohana" Kyoya voice was deep and a little seductive. My eyes avoided his. I knew what he wanted and today I wasn't in the mood. However, if I let my eyes meet his then it's game over. Just then, like a savior, Hikaru walked in.

"Moha-na" Hikaru looked at Kyoya curiously and Kyoya returned the look. they were both probably wonder what the other was doing in my room this late at night.

"Hey, Hikaru!" I shouted actually being happy to see Hikaru. "Sorry Kyoya! I forgot I has plans with Hikaru." I walked over towards Hikaru being stopped half way being blocked my Kyoya arm.

"Plans? It quite late to have any plans this late at night." Kyoya said rising his eyebrow. I gently moved his arm away and continued my walk over to Hikaru. "Mohana."

"Look Kyoya why don't you just go to Haru-" I put my hand over my mouth. Still avoiding eye contact I lowered my hand to rest on my chest. " I'll show you the host club review later Kyoya."

"I dont-"

"Later okay." I had cut Kyoya off which was rude but Hikaru is still in the dark about Kyoya and I. I'm planning on keeping it that way. I grabbed Hikaru's hand and walked away leaving Kyoya alone in my room. I walked down the hall practically dragging Hikaru along. I passed by the rooms of the other host club members who had long since fallen asleep. I didn't stop walking until I was at the spot where the beach and ocean meet.

"I thought you weren't going to stop walking" Hikaru sounded concerned. "What wrong?"

"Why are you up so late? Doesn't Karou miss you right now?" I avoided his question.

"I couldn't sleep so I came over to mess with you. If I kept tossing and turning in bed Karou would blame me for not getting enough sleep in the morning. So what's wrong with you, you seem stranger than usual."

"Meh" My eyes weren't focused on anything but the waves hitting my feet. "The water feel cold right? But if you keep your feet here letting the water and sand rush over them the water slowly starts feeling warmer. Why can't love be like that?" I could feel Hikaru looking at me. I looked up at him but my words weren't for him. They weren't even for Kyoya but for someone who doesn't want to here them. "Why can't the person who has loved for so long continually be loved back? No instead of growing warmer love grows cold. I can't put what I want to say in the right words."

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing important, I just recently broke up with my boyfriend of seven years. I thought I was fine but I guess I'm not." I combed my fingers threw my hair and looked at the ocean that blended in with the night. "Let's go back." I started to head to the house when Hikaru hugged me form behind. He didn't say anything and I didn't ether we both just stood there. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I thought I had already moved own but I guess Reichi is still in my mind and heart. Right, he wouldn't disappear that fast. I should find someone to love, before I end up falling for other guy who won't want me. Maybe I was to late, but I could try. It was a while before Hikaru let go of me and we headed back. He wanted to dropped me of at my room but I declined his offer. I started on my way back alone with my thoughts. I wondered if I actually liked Kyoya or if these feelings or because of my breakup with Reichi. I had only know Kyoya a couple of weeks and we mostly just 'distressed'. We talked too but most of our time together was spent distressing. I Mae it to my room and opened the door noticing Kyoya sitting on my bed. Did he ever leave or did he stay here waiting for me to return. As I walked in he causally looked up at me.

"Where did you and Hikaru go?" He asked not paying attention to the bewildered look on my face.

"The Beach" I answered. sat next to him on the bed. I wanted to ask why it mattered but the response would be along the lines of compromising the image of the host club. We sat in silence for a while as I watch the clock tick the moments away. It was 4 am now, I didn't notice how long I was with Hikaru for. I glanced over at Kyoya noticing at some point he had fallen asleep. He was laid out on my bed sound asleep. Quietly I chuckled before moving of his out of his face. Kyoya was oddly cute as he slept. Seeing an golden opportunity I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of this adorable scene. Most of the time when Kyoya was asleep I was too so this is my first time seeing him sleep so deeply, it was cute. I saved the picture and made the photo the background on my phone. Feeling sleepy myself I crawl up next to him and drifted of to sleep.


End file.
